Rapture
by MissShortieBrown
Summary: Tanaka. Rapture. A feeling of intense pleasure. That what happened in one night with Orochimaru. OrochimaruxOC


Rapture – One-shot

Tanaka sighed.

"Man... Being in this organization doesn't make life any easier..." she thought somewhat bitterly, and then sighed in defeat.

It's been a year and a half since she was kidnapped and put in the same organization, Akatsuki, as Itachi, her childhood friend. She smiled as she though back to the days they played together, the days she called him Itchy-chan.

Well, not that there was much to kidnap her from. She was an orphan, living in a one-room...not house, definitely not home...shack? Yeah, a shack, infested with rats and bugs, which never bothered her anyways. She stole and lied, but was rarely caught. Her charm and sharp wit made sure of that.

Grinning to herself, she jumped from the tree she sat in, and wandered the grounds. A gentle gust of wind blew and she shivered slightly. In the distance, an owl hooted. She shivered again, but not because of the chill. Because she suddenly remembered orders given. Direct orders.

"You, Tanaka Asame Yuuji, are to never leave, escape or attempt to, or wander the grounds alone. Someone will be with you at all times." This was told to her by Kabuto, one of _his_ subordinates.

She glanced around, looking for someone and trying to feel for a presence. Even though they were all good at hiding their presence, she was always able to find them. Unable to locate anyone, she resumed walking. Well, she wasn't leaving (tried that once), nor was she escaping (tried that...12 times. Nope, wait...13. No...12. So maybe lucky 13 then?). So what? She wanted fresh air. 'Kill me for it then' she chuckled darkly, realizing they might actually do that.

Kicking a rock, she watched it skip off into darkness.

"Disobeying orders are we, Tanaka?"

She froze. That voice. The voice that always sounded like a sneer, dangerous way he dragged out her name, the terrifying softness to his voice.

_Him._

Orochimaru.

She watched as he stepped out of the dark alley, smirking as usual. His long black hair trailed behind him, blowing softly in the cool breeze. His outfit was a simple dark blue yukata, decorated with small red Japanese maple leaves, a few on the sleeves and hem, and a few between. His yukata was open at the top to expose his pale, well-sculpted chest.

Her breath caught in her throat, as her heart sped up. Not only out of fear but because he, Orochimaru, had a beautiful body.

And because...

Her heart hammered painfully as she swallowed trying to speak. Her glass-clear blue eyes were found by his amber ones.

"What's the matter? Your usual self-assured face seems...troubled." He said, taking a step closer.

Her eyes widened, and she spun around, her silvery-white hair whipping the air. "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about... And you're interrupting my walk. I shall go continue elsewhere, _Orchid._" She bit savagely, taunting him with a girlie name. With that, she bounded off deeper into the forest.

Orochimaru smirked and admired her ballsiness.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

Tanaka came to a river and stopped, catching her breath. Dammit, she was gonna pay for that girlie name, but right now, she didn't care. She put a hand up to her face and to her alarm, it was burning. Looking at herself in the river she confirmed her face was indeed, a bright red.

Exclaiming in frustration, she splashed cool river water on her face. When she was done, she glared at her reflection.

It all started when she was kidnapped.

{_Flashback}_

"_I-Itachi-kun, where are you taking me?" she cried out, afraid._

"_I'm sorry Tana-chan, but it is necessary you come." He replied, no warmth in his voice, though he used her old nickname._

"_Oy Itachi-san, she can't see where we're going! It'll cause complications!" came a voice off to her right._

"_Sorry, Tana-chan" Itachi muttered._

_All went black._

_She woke up again in a soft bed, with a red blanket on her and a white pillow beneath her head. It wasn't a lavish room by any means, just comfortable. More so than she expected. She stretched her arms above her head, and noticed a weight at the end of the bed. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down._

_Her clear blue eyes met with snake-like amber ones._

_She gasped and scrambled into a sitting position._

_The unknown man placed a hand on her blanketed leg. "Calm down" he murmured softly._

_She pulled the blanket up, as her eyes filled with tears, "W-Where am I? I don't know where I am, I wanna go home!" she sobbed, her voice rising in hysteria._

"_Please... just calm down. I will explain." He said softly, moving from his position to sit closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her face._

_Gradually she calmed down and leaned into the softness of the hand._

"_Now I know for a fact, you have no home. As for where you are, you are in my care, and you have become my subordinate. You are the only girl here; therefore, you are also under my protection. Itachi and Kabuto are the ones I trust to make you as comfortable as possible." He said, his voice always maintaining a soft level._

_She was still shaking, but no more tears leaked out. Looking at him, her eyes betraying her emotions, her anxiety, she asked; "Are you going to kill me?"_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "Not at all, for you are my new rare flower" he said, tucking hair behind her ear. Getting up, he went to the door, but as soon as he went to open it, she called out, "Who are you?"_

_He smirked, but didn't turn. "You'll find out."_

_When he left, she laid down, but before she let sleep consume her, all she could think of were snakes and amber eyes._

_{End Flashback}_

Sighing, she remembered that as the first time she met Orochimaru. Later on, they were introduced formally, and she became as much of his right hand man as Kabuto. However, she always felt he trusted her more. They had grown "close", using that word as loosely as possible, but it seemed they were always near each other, more than she could say for anyone else.

Shaking her head, she dried her face on her white, v-neck, sleeveless hoodie, and adjusted the sleeve of the mesh t-shirt underneath.

But...

She loved him.

For all his evilness, everything he's done...she had fallen for him.

Hard.

It's just...when he was with her, he was...perfect. Gentle, easygoing... She shook her head, clearing herself of thoughts.

She went to stand up-

"Found you, Tanaka."

She yelped loudly and spun around. Unluckily for her, she was still half-kneeling; therefore, she spun awkwardly...

...and into the river.

Spluttering, she glared up into the laughing face of Orochimaru. Her face flushed at the sound of his laughter, since he only did it when they were truly alone, and even that was rare.

"Shut up you bastard." She growled, unable to come up with a witty comment.

Smirking triumphantly, he held out a hand to help her out of the water. She accepted, reluctantly, and stepped onto land. Orochimaru stepped back to allow her room to wring out her hair. She tilted her body to one side and wrung out her hair, and as she did so she glanced at Orochimaru who was looking intently at her with his customary smirk with a touch of lewdness. It took her a few seconds to understand why.

"OROCHIMARU, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, crossing her arms in front of her now see-through shirt. She turned her back to him, hugging herself and biting her lip. Her face flushed red.

"Pervert? I was simply gazing at your beauty." He murmured softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh of course. Only when I'm in a white shirt and dripping wet, do you "gaze at my beauty"" she mocked.

"On the contrary, Tanaka..." he murmured.

She gasped as she felt his arms snake (no pun intended) around her waist. He pulled her against his firm chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and stifled her gasp in her fists she brought to her mouth. Pulling her hoodie off her shoulder, he lowered his lips and blew delicately on her shoulder. She moaned as he licked water droplets off her neck.

"O-Oroch-chimaru..." Tanaka sighed.

"What do you think I look at when you're not looking? You're not dripping wet all the time... at least...not in water..." he said, his voice lilting at the end, to hint at what he was implying.

Tanaka extracted herself from his arms. Walking away from him, she leaned her forehead on a nearby tree trunk, and hugged herself.

Orochimaru was taken aback. She had detached herself so suddenly, taking all her warmth with her. Yet, seeing her flushed face he smirked and walked up behind her.

"Shy are we, Tanaka?" murmured Orochimaru, his hot breath on the shell of her ear.

"N-No..." she replied, her breath hitched slightly as he nibbled delicately on her ear.

A monster was roaring in the pit of her stomach, and her body was flushed and hot. Orochimaru knew she could do nothing in this situation, and proceeded to let his hands wander. He unzipped her hoodie and let it fall softly to the ground. Her face burned, as now she stood before him in a mesh t-shirt that showed her midriff and a black bra. He turned her around and marvelled at her body. Her hand found the crook of her neck and she rested it there, her other encircling her waist.

Looking off to the side, she muttered, "O-Orochimaru... P-Please don't stare..."

Without saying anything, he pinned her to the tree with his body, removed her hand and restrained it to the tree with his own, and ravaged her neck with his tongue, teeth and lips. He licked her, nibbled gently under her jaw line, and kissed down to her collarbone.

She gasped in pleasure, and could do nothing except cling to his broad shoulders. She felt his free hand dance lightly across her bare midriff. Vaguely she heard the slice of a kunai and felt her t-shirt drop away.

Eyes hazy with lust, she let her hands wander over his exposed chest. She leaned up and kissed him under his jaw, making him moan, and as she did so, raked her fingernails gently down his abs and pressed herself more firmly against his growing hardness. He groaned and undid her bra and let that fall to the ground.

Her lush breasts were cupped in Orochimaru's hands. Using his wickedly long tongue, he teased her hardened nipples. She moaned in satisfaction as he began to suck on one and tease the other with his long tapered fingers.

As he sucked and nibbled gently on the other one, she felt wetness between her legs. Orochimaru caught the scent, as he smirked, dragging his tongue from her navel, between her breasts and to her neck.

"What's the matter Tanaka?" He asked her, amusement in his voice, "You're awfully quiet."

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" She asked, stammering over the bliss she was feeling.

Instead of answering, he bent down and captured her lips with his. They stayed like that for awhile, their tongues darting like snakes, exploring what the other had to offer. Tanaka slyly pushed off his yutaka and it fell to his waist.

Ever so gently lowering her to the ground he gave a couple sharp tugs to her dark blue capri, and they slipped off.

"Ah! Orochimaru!" she exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"Hm? Ah...How sexy, Tanaka..." He grinned. Her panties were blood red and lacy, with a black rose on the front.

Tanaka reddened, but smirked at him. "Does my Lord find it...pleasing?" she asked slyly, striking a sexy pose from the ground. She rubbed her bottom lip lightly with her index finger, and tangled the other one in her white tresses. She stretched her body languidly, arching her back slightly from the ground. She raised her left knee slightly and gave him her sexy puppy eyes.

Orochimaru felt the beast inside beg for fulfilment. The words "my lord' sent him into a sexual frenzy. Not to mention how tempting she looked. "You are simply alluring... my servant." He replied, his tongues tracing designs on her stomach.

"You know... My master's wish is my command." She shivered in delight.

"In that case..." he trailed off, smirking. He pushed the rest of his yukata off, unveiling his manhood.

She gasped in surprise and excitement. Her first experience seeing one wasn't shocking so much as it was intimidating. He was long, and HARD. He smirked at her widened eyes.

"You like?" he asked slyly.

She smirked and flipped him over so he was on his back. She began kissed his jaw line and kissed and sucked her way down his chest, leaving hickeys in her trail. As she neared to his man hood she gently drew a fingernail on the underside of his cock. His hips lifted slightly as he groaned at the teasing.

Positioning herself, she used the tip of her tongue to tenderly lick the slit. He moaned and gripped the surrounding grass. Slowly, and agonizingly so, she drew little circles on the head with the tip of her tongue, and proceeded down the side, up to the head, down the other side and ever so slowly up the underside. Orochimaru let out a feral growl.

"T-Tanaka...Damn it woman, take me now!" he growled, stammering over the waves of pleasure.

Grinning slightly to herself, she took him in, inch by inch, agonizingly slow, until she had fit as much of him as possible inside the moist cavern of her mouth. She slid her soft, plump lips up and down his shaft, tightening every so often. The faster he went, the louder his moans were. When he was just about to cum, she removed him from her mouth.

Only to look up and be met with the very annoyed look of Orochimaru.

"Tanaka...may I ask...why the HELL did you stop?" he scowled darkly.

She grinned brightly. "Well, see if you came, I'd have to wait for my pleasure, and since I seem to be in control here, I don't really want to."

"You in control?" he chuckled. "Dream on."

She raised an eyebrow and dragged her tongue upward on the underside of his cock. He whimpered in pleasure.

However, pleasure did not immobilize him, as he flipped her on her back. Grinning predatorily, she looked at him warily.

"Orochimaru, what are y-" she started but was cut short by her own scream as Orochimaru delved in to her dripping cavern. She panted and bucked her hips as Orochimaru's tongue licked her round the edge and slowly went deeper. He inhaled her scent, feeling the tremors of pleasure run through her, as she moaned out his name. He moved up and delicately sucked at her clit, making her gasp sharply. He sucked faster, her wetness running down her legs and the sound of her moaning his name filled his ears.

Smirking, he pulled away.

"O-RO-CHI-MA-RU. Don't you DARE leave me like this!" she growled dangerously, eyes flashing.

"Or you'll what?" he asked slyly.

"I'll-AH!" she gasped loudly as she felt the head of his cock rub against her entrance. Orochimaru studied her face, the way she lay beneath him, the gentle caress of the moonlight upon her pale skin.

Opening her eyes, she found his boring into hers, as he stroked her cheek.

"You are beautiful..." he murmured, never taking his eyes off hers. She blushed and tried to look away, but his finger caught under her chin, and forced her gaze to him. His eyes bore a hunger not only for lust, but for acceptance. He wanted to be one with her, for the ability to call her his own, and for Tanaka to never leave him.

All she had to do was say it.

"Please..." she whispered, her blush intensifying, "I want to be yours. I love you."

Lowering his head, he kissed her, and slid into her waiting form. Her gasp was muffled by his lips, as he thrusted in and out. She no longer had control of her hips, as they bucked to his rhythm, her breath coming out in pants. She begged him to go faster, the heat coiling in her, bordering on unbearable. Her hands gripped the grass; He moans going higher and higher pitched, until she felt the exploding fireworks of her climax. Together, they screamed the others name.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

They laid side by side, his fingers twisting a lock of snow white hair. The humid, summer night was perfect, the crickets were chirping and the moonlight was beautiful.

But not as beautiful as the one who slept beside him.

The one who told him she loved him.

The one he loved as well.

Tanaka.

Rapture.

Well, he thought, smirking and kissing her forehead, she lives up to her name.


End file.
